Cyber Duels
by KoBRe LaiR
Summary: Enter a world where dueling isn't the same as you know... where your friends are from a different world... where you are chosen by the past you used to live... enter the Cyber World. Prepare your decks and get ready to duel with Jean and his friends as th
1. Chosen One

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: This is one of my first fanfics. I hope you enjoy it. Still working on chapter 2. please review it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Chosen One  
  
It is the first day of school for Jean. Jean has just arrived at Domino High School. While Jean was at lunch, he heard people talking about a card game. Throughout the days, he kept studying how the card game worked, and how he could play it.  
  
One day after school, Jean ran as fast as he could to the card shop., which was located just a few block from Domino High School. Once he got there, he found out that they all the cards were sold out. He was not happy because he also knew that this was the only card shop in Domino Town.  
  
As Jean headed back home, he notice a packaged in the front of his door. He went to his room and opened it. Inside he found a duel deck on a duel disk. With it there was a note, which read "Use It Well...". Jean questioned himself, but that wasn't the on;y thing written on the note. It also said: "For You Are The Chosen One!" 


	2. Let Past be Present, Present be Future

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: In the last chapter we saw that Jean was new to Domino Town and wanted to be a duelist. We also know that he received a mysterious package from someone containing a duel deck and a duel disk. What will happen next? Find out chapter two of Cyber Duels. Now lets start.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Let Past be Present, Present be Future  
  
(Wondered curiously at the package)  
  
Jean: "For You Are The Chosen One"? What could this mean?  
  
Voice: I can tell you what it means!  
  
Jean: What!!! Who goes there?  
  
Voice: I am Sakura, from the world of Zitoket.  
  
Jean: Sakura? Zitoket? World?  
  
Sakura: I have come for you. You must help us. My home planet is in trouble and we need you very much. We are facing a new evil, greater than the one from the War of Roses.  
  
Jean: I still don't understand a word that you are saying.  
  
Sakura: Well? Are you coming? There is no time to lose!  
  
Jean: Coming, where?  
  
Sakura: There is no time to explain. We have to go to Zitoket. They are waiting for us.  
  
Jean: Wow, hold on. How do I know that I am not dreaming? That this is just a dream?  
  
Sakura: If you were dreaming could I do this? (Kisses him in the cheeks)  
  
Jean: I guess so. If you say so.  
  
Sakura: No time for nonsense. Here we go. (A vortex appeared and teleported them into Zitoket.)  
  
Sakura: Here we are, Zitoket, home for the sweetest essences in all worlds.  
  
Jean: It sure smells good.  
  
Sakura: Oh, by the way. The elder send you your duel disk and duel deck.  
  
Jean: Oh yes!  
  
Sakura: Yes, that deck is the one you used in the War of Roses.  
  
Jean: I most have been really famous!  
  
Sakura: Don't you remember your past?  
  
Jean: No that I know.  
  
Sakura. Never mind.  
  
Jean: Ok. (Looking around) I guess we are not in Domino Town anymore.  
  
Sakura: You are right. Well lets get started.  
  
Jean: On what?  
  
Sakura: I have to see how well you remember the rules of dueling.  
  
Jean: But I just started dueling. I barely know the basics.  
  
Sakura: Then you will have to learn the rules for the duels here. First, the basic rules are the same in here. Second your duel disk has a special ability. Every time you start a duel, each player is allowed to choose a dueling field to duel in. The duel fields are then combined and become one. And third, each player starts with 5000 LP.  
  
Jean: Huh?  
  
Sakura: Did you listen?  
  
Jean: Yes, but it is making me boring.  
  
Sakura: Well let's duel.  
  
Jean: Ok.  
  
Sakura: I choose the wilderness field.  
  
Jean: I guess I will go with the ocean field.  
  
Sakura: I go first. I summon Hera Queen of Olympus in attack mode. Hera has an attack of 2000 and defense of 500.  
  
Jean: I guess I will go with this card. Mage Wall in defense.  
  
Sakura: Lucky move your wall has a defense of 2500. Well I use Hera's special ability to switch your attack and defense points. And now I summon Kijal the forgiving Wizard. Attack Kijal!!! Now Attack Hera!!! You only have 3000 LP left.  
  
Jean: I use Monster Reborn to reborn Mage Wall and sacrifice it to summon Samurai Fiend. I attack your Kijal taking 1800 LP. Now you have 3200 LP. And now I summon Massive Bull Rocker from my deck with 0/0. Who I can special summon by offering a monster in my field and one in my graveyard. And I use his special effect, which by discarding all of my cards in my hand I get to power up my monster by 500 for every card gone to the graveyard. Since I discarded 4 cards he is now 2000 Attack points, and it can attack directly the same turn it was summon regardless of what turn it is. So now you only have 1200 LP.  
  
Sakura: Good, but not that good. I use Witch of Darkness. I get to control your monsters for my turn. And I attack with all of them!!! 4000 LP out of you.  
  
Jean: Not so fast. Since you Have My Bull Rocker, He takes 600 LP from you since you trigger his effect of damage control! And My Samurai Find absorbs the power of all the monsters on the side of field and ends your turn completely.  
  
Sakura: Interesting?  
  
Jean: And now since all of your monsters have 0/0 I attack you with Samurai Fiend to take your entire LPs out.  
  
Sakura: Good Job, you are better then what I expected.  
  
Jean: Wow, how in the world did I do that?  
  
Elder: Bravo, Magnificent, Encore!!!  
  
Jean: Who are you? Were you watching our duel?  
  
Sakura: Hi Elder Kai!  
  
Elder: hello Sakura. I see that you have done what I asked you to do.  
  
Sakura: Yes, this is Jean the boy you send me to get.  
  
Elder: Well Jean, nice to meet you. I guess you are a little confused on why we brought you to our world.  
  
Jean: Yes, a little.  
  
Elder: First, we must sign you up for the Duels.  
  
Jean: What duels?  
  
Elder: You see a great evil force has come to our planet to take over it. They have taken over others already. And they have set up a Duel tournament called the Cyber Duels. In which duelists can enter and compete. The ones who set up this tournament are still unknown to us, but we have heard rumors that it is made up of a team of six.  
  
Jean: Wow  
  
Sakura: Yes, and that's why we need your help.  
  
Jean: I don't think I can do it.  
  
Elder: You must. It is our only hope.  
  
Jean: I guess I have no other choice since I have nowhere to go.  
  
Sakura: It is set! I will take you to register and on the way we can gather some other people who want to help.  
  
Jean: All right!  
  
Elder: Good Luck!  
  
Sakura: I will take good care of him!  
  
Jean: Good-bye Elder.  
  
(They leave into the woods to look for a new hope on saving Sakura's home planet.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Will Jean and Sakura make it alive through the woods? Will they find any hopes on saving Zitoket? Will they find new allies or enemies? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. The Register

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: Last time we left our heroes after they reached Zitoket. They had a little duel and met Elder Kai. Chapter 3 starts off with Sakura battling a Shadow. Shadows are Zaber's henchmen. Well we see them dueling a little. Lets begin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: The Register  
  
Sakura:(with confidence) I sacrifice my Lady Moth and Lady Bear to summon Agatha the Sorceress (2300/2700). Now, before attacking your Poss Cricket. I equip my Sorceress with Cyber Sword! Cyber Sword increases her power by 500! (Agatha the Sorceress increases to 2800/2700) But that's not all, It also lets the equip monster attack my opponents LP directly!!!  
  
Shadow: [1700 LP] No!!!  
  
Sakura: [1600 LP] Attack Sorceress!!!!  
  
Shadow: [LP reaches 0] I can't lose.  
  
Sakura: I won!  
  
Jean: You actually won! (Sarcastically) Not to me, but you won.  
  
Sakura: What do you mean.? (Forgets about it) Never mind!  
  
Shadow:(laughing) Fool girl, by defeating me you have unlocked all the power of Chaos!  
  
Sakura: What are talking about! Chaos, huh!  
  
Jean: Sakura, I don't really think that he is kidding?  
  
Shadow: Remember!!! Your planet is doomed!!! (Vanishes)  
  
Jean: Lets get going!  
  
Sakura: Your right. I almost forgot! We have to register you for the tournament.  
  
Jean: 9approaches to a man in the register) Excuse me sir. I am here to register.  
  
Man: You want to register?  
  
Jean: Yes.  
  
Man: I will need your DDC.  
  
Jean: What? DDC?  
  
Man: (talking in his mind) What a newbie! (looking back to Jean) Sir, DDC stands for Duel Disk Code.  
  
Jean: Oh!!!  
  
Man: So do you have one?  
  
Jean: Yes, I do. It is J-00W-TP-X.  
  
Man: Wait a moment. Ok you are all set.  
  
[They leave the register and go outside.]  
  
Jean: So where do we go now?  
  
Sakura: I don't know.  
  
Jean: Do you feel like we are been watched?  
  
Sakura:(pointing behind Jean) I think that we are about to find out!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wow! Wait a second... What just happened here? Who is Sakura pointing at? What is she looking at? I guess we will have to wait and find out in the next chapter. So stay tuned with Cyber Duels!!! 


	4. Phoenix, Lord of Fire

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I don't own some of the TCG real cards. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: In the last chapter we left off after Jean registered for the tournaments. After registering Sakura saw a figure, or something that got her scared. So, what could it be? Is it good or bad? Lets find out shall we...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: Phoenix, Lord of Fire  
  
Jean: What's wrong with you?  
  
Sakura: Look behind you.  
  
Jean: (turns around) Who are you!  
  
Voice: I am Phoenix! Lord of Fire.  
  
Jean: Yeah right. I don't care.  
  
Phoenix: You should care, because I am going to get rid of you.  
  
Jean: Sure like if that is going to happen.  
  
Phoenix: I like your guts. Lets duel!  
  
Jean: I accept your challenge.  
  
Phoenix: I am going to enjoy beating you.  
  
Jean: [5000 LP] I am ready!  
  
Phoenix: [5000 LP] Ready here too.  
  
Sakura: Here we go again. Another duel.  
  
Jean: I choose the Ocean field.  
  
Phoenix: I go with the Volcano field.  
  
Jean: I draw. No I set a card face down and summon 7 Colored Fish [1800/800] in attack.  
  
Phoenix: Nice move. Check mine out. I draw and summon Fire Breathing Dragon [1600/1200] and set two cards face down.  
  
Jean: You made am unfortunate move. You left your Dragon in attack position, and now suffer your mistake. Attack 7 Colored Fish.  
  
Phoenix: [4800 LP] Well, well. I see you triggered my trap. Now activate Downfall Eruption. It takes your monster as well as to the graveyard when one of my monsters dies. (Laughing) say good-bye to your fish!!!  
  
Jean: Oh no!  
  
Phoenix: No it's my turn again. I summon Blazing Fire Boulder [2000/2000] and attack you.  
  
Jean: [3000 LP] No, I lost almost half of my life points.  
  
Phoenix: Your turn. Let's see how you manage to recover.  
  
Sakura (to herself) it seems that he is like playing with Jean. I wonder...  
  
Jean: I summon Gardna Cannon of the Sea in defense. [500/2500]  
  
Phoenix: Fool you have fallen into my trap once more! Reveal Binding Lava Chains! It switches you monster position from attack or defense to defense or attack. So you monster is now in attack points. By the way he also loses half of its attack points.  
  
Jean: No my Gardna Cannon! [0/2500]  
  
Phoenix: I summon now Kikimiki Fairy [1500/0]  
  
Jean: Uh oh!  
  
Phoenix: Blazing Fire Boulder and Kikimiki Fairy attack with your combined attacks!!! [3500 attack points taken from Jean]  
  
Jean:[0 LP] No... (Falls to his knee) I couldn't have lost.  
  
Phoenix: See, If this was an official duel you would have lost your life. But it was only a duel for me to know how well you duel.  
  
Jean: Why did you wanted to find out how I duel?  
  
Phoenix: To see if you stand a chance against the Zyborgs.  
  
Jean: Weird?!?!?!  
  
Phoenix: Well, what are you waiting for? Go look for Tasho; he lives in the Northern region of Glaciatica.  
  
Sakura: What's the catch, and why are you helping us?  
  
Phoenix: Lets just say that I have my reasons. But remember you will not run the same fate next time we meet.  
  
Jean: Let's just not ask and go.  
  
Sakura: Right.  
  
Phoenix: ..., until next time. (Leaves)  
  
Sakura: Lets get going.  
  
Jean: I thought I almost died.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, I thought I had to go and help you for once. (Changing subject) You know what you deserve; you deserve a kick in the head.  
  
Jean: Why is that?  
  
Sakura: I don't know. That's the only thing that came to my mind.  
  
Jean: Yeah, right.  
  
Sakura: Well what are you waiting for? We have to find the portal to Glaciatica.  
  
Jean: What! Why, can't you zap a portal like you did before?  
  
Sakura: Uh??? No!!!! I can't. That was just to get here, and anyway I didn't zap anything. It was programmed to appear there at that time.  
  
Jean: (sad) Oh man.  
  
Sakura: Let's go.  
  
Jean: Yippee!!! Here we go again.  
  
Sakura: Stop fooling around. Glaciatica is the place where we will find new adventures!  
  
Jean: New Adventures! All Right!!!  
  
Both: Glaciatica, Here We Go!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hey that wasn't so bad. So will our heroes find any new adventures? Will they find any more troubles? Like always, we will find out next episode. Here in Cyber Duels!!! 


	5. Glaciatica and Tasho's Past

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I don't own some of the TCG real cards. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: As always, our heroes are on the quest to go look for Glaciatica. Will they reach it? Will Tasho join them in their journey? Lets find out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: Glaciatica and Tasho's Past  
  
Sakura: What's taking you so long?  
  
Jean: You know. I can't run as fast as you!  
  
Sakura: Well hurry up!  
  
Jean: I wish she stopped bossing me around.  
  
Sakura: What was that!  
  
Jean: (chuckles) Oh, nothing. (Thinking) I better keep my thoughts to myself.  
  
Sakura: So who did Phoenix tells us we should see?  
  
Jean: I don't know I thought that you were going to remember!  
  
Sakura: What!!! You are going to tell me that you would let a girl do the entire job.  
  
Jean: Why not?  
  
Sakura: Boys, why can't they be more like a girl's best friend?  
  
Jean: You know we have feelings too!  
  
Sakura: Yeah, but if only... (Interrupted by Jean)  
  
Jean: Look, over there!  
  
Sakura: The Vortex!  
  
Jean: Does it lead to Glaciatica?  
  
Sakura: I don't know?  
  
Jean: I remember now! We have to look for Tasho!  
  
Sakura: Great about time. You know if we were already there we would have been spending a lot of time looking for someone who we didn't know what name he had.  
  
Jean: Bummer.  
  
Sakura: Portal Disk!!!  
  
Jean: What is that for?  
  
Sakura: (mysteriously) You'll see...  
  
Jean: ...?  
  
Sakura: It copies the location of a vortex and lets us come back to that place faster.  
  
Jean: Cool! Can I do it?  
  
Sakura: No, It is only for girls.  
  
Jean: Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you are still mad with me with what I said.  
  
Sakura: Maybe, maybe not?  
  
Jean: Never mind. (Gets frustrated)  
  
Sakura: It is time. We have to hurry up and go to planet Glaciatica! We have to find whom Tasho is and why Phoenix told us we have to find him. I wonder...  
  
Jean: You wonder if this is a trap set by Phoenix to kill us.  
  
Sakura: Yes.  
  
Jean: Don't worry I'll protect you.  
  
Sakura: So you do care about me.  
  
Jean:(flushing) Well...I guess...Oh come-on, everybody cares for each other.  
  
Sakura: (to herself) Yeah, if you only knew.  
  
Jean: What are you thinking about?  
  
Sakura: Nothing.  
  
Jean: Here hold my hand.  
  
Sakura: Ok.  
  
Jean: Wow!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guliver: Welcome to Glaciatica home for the Ice and Ice Duels.  
  
Jean: Cool!  
  
Guliver: So, where are you two from?  
  
Sakura: I am from Zitoket and this here is from the real world.  
  
Guliver: Oh! The Chosen One! Forgive my manners Chosen One!  
  
Jean: No please don't. You don't have to praise me.  
  
Sakura: He lost his memories of the time of the War of Roses.  
  
Guliver: Wow, and he still managed to come all this far.  
  
Jean: We are here to look for Tasho.  
  
Guliver: Tasho? Oh you mean Trot Asimone Saku Hiem Obes.  
  
Jean: Wow that is a long name.  
  
Guliver: Yes, but we called him Tasho. Short for his long name.  
  
Sakura: So where can we find him?  
  
Guliver: Well, he lives up in that ice cliff. He knows every hidden secret of Glaciatica. He is said to also know of what happened in the War of Roses and what caused it.  
  
Sakura: Maybe Phoenix told us to come here in order for Jean to remember his past?  
  
Jean: Maybe.  
  
Guliver: I could take you to him if you want.  
  
Jean: That would be great!  
  
Sakura: Yes, thank you very much.  
  
Guliver: It would be a pleasure.  
  
Jean, Sakura, and Guliver walk all the way up the ice cliff to meet Tasho. They entered the flashy ice cave. There they found a young man, dressed with a blue robbed. Jean approached to ask, but before he said a word, Tasho spoke.  
  
Tasho: So it has been done. The Chosen One came back. Is it possible that there could be new hopes?  
  
Jean: What?  
  
Tasho: You come here, up t me because you have been sent by Phoenix.  
  
Sakura: Yes, we have.  
  
Guliver: They were looking for you and I helped them get here. Is that ok?  
  
Tasho: No worries. It was destined for him to come. But I am not the one you seek. You see I am not the helper type of person. If I leave from here Glaciatica can come to its end.  
  
Jean: Why is that?  
  
Tasho: No answer for your question. (Changes subject) You came seeking answers. I will tell you only what you need to know for now. I will not reveal your past in the War of Roses. I will tell you that I was once the guardian of the Crystal Essence. The War of Roses caused a great downfall to all of our worlds. But now that is over, and a new evil has risen. Phoenix was right to send you to me. For I am one of the Zyborgs.  
  
Sakura: So it was a trap!  
  
Jean: Why that cunning rat!  
  
Tasho: Don't worry. I am not one of the six Zyborgs that are hunting all the worlds. There are many of us. Most of us are good. But six of our kind rebelled against our ways. So they decided to make their own Utopia by reuniting all twelve worlds.  
  
Jean: So, is Phoenix good or bad?  
  
Tasho: He is good.  
  
Sakura: So why was he acting that way?  
  
Tasho: He is that way (starts to laugh)  
  
Jean: Funny.  
  
Tasho: Well, I have said enough.  
  
Sakura: But...  
  
Tasho: You came here looking for a friend to help you on your journey.  
  
Jean: Yes.  
  
Tasho: You are looking at it.  
  
Sakura: You?  
  
Tasho: No, look closely.  
  
Guliver: Me?  
  
Tasho: Yes.  
  
Guliver: But I don't duel.  
  
Tasho: But you will now. Come hold my hand and let me transfer my dueling memories.  
  
Guliver: Wow, I feel like I know everything.  
  
Tasho: You will need a deck. Here have my Ice Crystal deck.  
  
Guliver: Thanks.  
  
Jean: Welcome aboard Guliver!  
  
Sakura: I hope you have feelings.  
  
Guliver: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Jean: Oh just nothing, girl talk.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cool turn out of events. Who would have thought that Guliver would be a partner? Now where will all three be heading next? And if Phoenix wasn't one of the evil Zyborgs, then who are they? We will have to wait next time. Here in Cyber Duels!  
  
A/N: I might not be posting any more chapters until next week. I will be posting chapters 6,7,8, and 9 next week. 


	6. Shadows of a New Friend

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I don't own some of the TCG real cards. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: Shadows of a New Friend  
  
Jean: Good to have you in our side Guliver.  
  
Guliver: Good to be in your side. Although I still don't know if I was the right person to help you?  
  
Sakura: Don't worry. If Tasho picked you, then you are the right one.  
  
Guliver: I guess so.  
  
Jean: Wow! Look at that Gem!  
  
Guliver: It's the Essence of Ice.  
  
Jean: Essence of Ice?  
  
Sakura: Do you remember that every planet has an essence that protects it?  
  
Jean: Yes.  
  
Guliver: It is said that without it, Glaciatica would become nothing.  
  
Jean: Then, we must guard it.  
  
Sakura: I think it heard you!  
  
Jean: What the...!  
  
Guliver: This can't be. A Zyborg!!!!  
  
Jean: Who? Tasho?  
  
Sakura: Tasho can't get out.  
  
Guliver: It's someone else. It seems that he wants the essence.  
  
Jean:(angrily) I won't let him!  
  
Sakura: Neither will I!  
  
Guliver: Lets do it!  
  
All: Let's Duel!!!  
  
Shadow: You again! I accept your challenge. Come Shadows!!!  
  
Jean: [5000 LP] I am all set!  
  
Sakura: [5000 LP] Let's rock!  
  
Shadow 1: [5000 LP] Death is upon!  
  
Shadow 2: [5000 LP] You will lose!  
  
Guliver: [5000 LP] I am sick of your nonsense!  
  
Shadow 3: [5000 LP] Duel!!!  
  
Jean: I summon Grandyz Whale! [100/2600]  
  
Shadow 1: I summon Dark Warrior #1! [500/2000]  
  
Sakura: I guess I'll go with Zanzu Mystic Girl! [2000/1600]  
  
Shadow 2: I summon Dark Warrior #2! [1000/1000]  
  
Guliver: I summon Elephantus! [1800/600]  
  
Shadow 3: I summon Dark Warrior #3! [100/200]  
  
Jean: Our monsters are stronger than all of yours!  
  
Shadows: Look again.  
  
Shadow 1: Polymarization, fuse all of monsters!!!  
  
Shadow 2: To create...  
  
Shadow 3: Dark Nite Warrior of Chaos! [3000/2600]  
  
Sakura: Uh oh.  
  
Guliver: Does this mean we lose?  
  
Jean: Not yet!  
  
Shadows: Since we combined our monsters, each of us can attack with him! Attack Guliver and Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura: [500 LP]  
  
Guliver: [500 LP]  
  
Jean: [5000 LP] It's not over yet. I draw... I use Change of Hearts!  
  
Shadow 1: Go ahead. Control Dark Nite!  
  
Jean: I will! And I will sacrifice it to summon Multiple Plasma! [2500/2000]  
  
Shadows: So... you managed to destroy our monster and summon a weaker one.  
  
Jean: Yes, but my plasma's ability lets me multiply them in until my whole playing field is full!  
  
Shadows: No!!!  
  
Sakura: You go Jean!!!  
  
Guliver: Hurray!!!  
  
Jean: And now, if I combine all their attack points it sums up to 10000!!! (Shadow 1 & 2 disappeared)  
  
Shadow 3: Good!  
  
Sakura & Guliver: Zanzu! Elephantus! Attack!!!!  
  
Shadow 3: [1200 LP] Good job!  
  
Jean: Your turn!  
  
Shadow: I use Monster Reborn. To reborn Dark Nite!  
  
Jean: That isn't going to be of any help!  
  
Shadow: You'll see Attack Elephantus!  
  
Guliver: Oh no!  
  
Shadow: His LP reaches 0!  
  
Guliver: [0 LP] No...  
  
Shadow: And now I activate Flaming Wall of Destruction1 It takes 1000 LP from one of my opponents! And I choose Sakura!  
  
Sakura: [0 LP] NO!  
  
Jean: You fiend!  
  
Shadow: Look around!  
  
Jean: What is it?  
  
Shadow: Shadows!  
  
Jean: There are more! How?  
  
Shadow: We feed of people's fear from the real world.  
  
Jean: Tell me something. You don't work with Zyborgs do you?  
  
Shadow: No we don't.  
  
Jean: So you are...?  
  
Shadow: Another enemy!  
  
Jean: Great just when we thought we had enough.  
  
Shadow: Look closely.  
  
Jean: Why? (Looks back) My friends! What have you done to them!  
  
Shadow: Don't worry. I have just frozen time.  
  
Jean: Frozen time?  
  
Shadow: For a young man, you sure ask questions. Well, I may not be one of the Zyborgs but I have signed up for the tournament as well.  
  
Jean: Why? What are you looking to obtain?  
  
Shadow: We are looking for revenge. We want revenge on these six Zyborgs.  
  
Jean: And what do you need me for?  
  
Shadow: Because you can help us. And we can help you.  
  
Jean: How?  
  
Shadow: I will become a human like you and past as one of your friends. I can help you on getting rid of those Zyborgs.  
  
Jean: I don't trust you.  
  
Shadow: Oh come on. Trust? You help me and I help you.  
  
Jean: Ok. But you must act like a human.  
  
Shadow: From now on, I shall be known as Lanze.  
  
Jean: Lanze. That's cool. Now unfreeze my friends.  
  
Sakura: Who is that cutie?  
  
Jean: **Oh**  
  
Lanze: The name is Lanze. Jean told me that I could travel with all of you.  
  
Sakura: I would mostly want you! I mean you are welcome to come with us.  
  
Guliver: I always say the more the merrier.  
  
Jean: Well lets get going.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Next time on Cyber Duels! Does Sakura have a new crush on Lanze? Is Jean jealous? Will Guliver ever get the hang on dueling? Will find out next time. 


	7. Let's Go On A Zyborg Hunt!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: I decided to take a break from writing a whole battle or talk in chapter 7. So instead chapter 7 is going to be about how Jean and the rest of the gang embark into their next journey! To find the Wind Essence! Luminous Skyko??? Or maybe,... just... Well read it to find out...!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: Let's Go On A Zyborg Hunt!  
  
It has been a long journey from Glaciatica to the next location in Jean's quest. They now have to reach Sky Air force, home for the Wind Essence. Which is been guarded by Luticus, who is the craziest man alive in Sky Air Force. What our heroes don't know is that they will too find a Zyborg!  
  
Luminous Skyko! His dueling tactics are far from worst. He plans to take over the Sky Air Force at any cost, even if it means destroying the essence.  
  
None of our heroes know that Skyko is already in Sky Air force. Only Lanze knows it. But he hasn't decided if he should tell the rest.  
  
Lanze: [thinking] Should I tell the rest...? [Pauses] What am I thinking of! They are not even my friends and I am not even a real human! [Angrily] Why am I suddenly thinking of helping them?  
  
Jean: [Talking to Lanze] Hello!!! Lanze...[pauses for a moment], are you there? [Waving his hands in front of Lanze's face]  
  
Sakura: [trying to annoy Jean] Hey Jean! Stop bothering the cutie!!!  
  
Jean: [joking] What? Do you have a crush on him? [Ignoring her reply] Sakura has a crush!!! On Lanze!!! [To Guliver] Our little girl has a crush]  
  
Lanze: [daydreaming]...  
  
Sakura: [punches Lanze in the head] Stop acting like a two year old!  
  
Jean: [yelling] What you do that for?  
  
Sakura: For saying what you just say. [Still mad] I don't have a crush on anybody!  
  
Guliver: [Criticizing their comments] Both of you stop fighting like children! [Turning their attention at Lanze] Can't you see what Lanze is going thru?  
  
Jean: [knowing something] I wonder what he is up to?  
  
Sakura: [worried] Lanze! What is it?  
  
Lanze: [showing no sign of movement]...  
  
Guliver: It is like if he was in a trance.  
  
Jean: I know what to do! [Approaches Lanze] How about this? [Throws water into him] Yeah, that should do it!  
  
Lanze: [reacts all furious] Why you little brat!!!!! [Chases Jean]  
  
Jean: [trying to escape] I am sorry! Really sorry!  
  
Sakura: That's enough!  
  
Guliver: [Interrupts] We better find the next vortex that will take us to Sky Air force.  
  
Lanze: [mysteriously] You are looking at it.  
  
Sakura: Where?  
  
Jean: [looking at the ground] We are!!! Look in the ground, [everybody looks]... We have been standing at it always!  
  
Lanze: Yes. [Pauses] We go now!  
  
Everybody: Lets go! [everyone enters the vortex to go to Sky Air Force]  
  
Meanwhile, at Sky Air force...  
  
Skyko: [mysterious voice] Look at them! [Complaining] These kids actually think they can save all the worlds? Ah! They are not going to be able to! If it weren't for the help of Phoenix and Tasho who aided them, they wouldn't even have made it this far!  
  
Voices: Skyko, we will live this battle to you, and we expect the gem back once you have defeated those kids.  
  
Skyko: [confidently] Don't worry you guys. I will destroy them in synch! [Laughing]  
  
Voices: [threatening] Don't fail or you will regret!!!  
  
Skyko: I am heading to Sky Air force's entrance vortex. They should be there by now.  
  
At the vortex...  
  
Jean: [gladly to be out of the vortex] Wow, I am just glad we are out!  
  
Lanze: [knowing who is coming] Don't be glad. He is near.  
  
Sakura: Who is near?  
  
Guliver: [guessing] I guess that it could be a Zyborg?  
  
Lanze: [sensing something] He is here!  
  
Jean: Where?  
  
Skyko: [taunting his words] "Where?" Is that all I get? Can't I get a welcome party here?  
  
Sakura: [questioning herself] Is he mocking us?  
  
Skyko: Guess again! "Is he mocking us?"  
  
Lanze: That is enough! Let's Cyber Duel!  
  
Skyko: I will duel. [Changing his target at Guliver] But none of you! [mocking and playing around]  
  
Lanze: You crazy Zyborg!  
  
Skyko: [getting mad] look who's talking! The leader of the Shadows!  
  
Lanze: [worried that his secret could be out] Shut your mouth!!!  
  
Skyko: Well. I am here to duel YOU!!! [looking at Guliver]  
  
Guliver: [surprised] Me???  
  
Skyko: Yes, "Me???" Of course you!  
  
Guliver: I guess...  
  
Jean: You can do it!  
  
Sakura: We believe in you.  
  
Guliver: I accept the challenge!  
  
Skyko: This is an official Cyber Duel! Therefore, by its rules. Loser of the match is cybertrized.  
  
Jean: Cybertrized?  
  
Sakura: [explaining to Jean] It means that the loser is deleted from this world.  
  
Guliver: I know what the rules are.  
  
Skyko: Well let's begin! [5000 LP]  
  
Guliver: [praying] I hope I come out alive out of this one.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Will Guliver come forth and win this duel? Will he ever learn how to duel? Will anyone give Jean a dictionary in order for him to know every word and not ask anyone about the meaning? Will Lanze ever be normal? We will have to see next time, here in Cyber Duel!!!! 


	8. Fight For Their Lives

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: This chapter has nothing to do before and after the end of chapter seven. This setting of this chapter is once again in Glaciatica. We meet Tasho once more! But this time we see him talking to some weird shadows. Who could they be? And what could they want from Tasho?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Fight For Their Lives  
  
Back at Glaciatica....  
  
As everybody knows, Tasho is the Keeper of the Crystal Essence. Tasho just encountered a group of Zyborgs. One of them happened to be Shayna, Tasho's younger sister. Tasho greeted her politely.  
  
Tasho: [polite] Hello sister.  
  
Shayna: [with an attitude] Oh, hi. Nice to see you again. Although I wish you were at my side and not against me.  
  
Tasho: Shayna, you know that I can't leave this place or else Glaciatica will fall.  
  
Shayna: [annoyed at his words] Fine! Let it fall. It's not like I care whether or not this people die. [Pause to breathe] In fact, you know my only goal is to destroy all of these worlds.  
  
Tasho: [disappointed in her] I know. But I still don't agree with you.  
  
Shayna: [changing the subject] Tutsdo! Fritz! Bring forth the treasure.  
  
Tutsdo & Fritz: Yes mam'! [Grabbing a box and taking it to Shayna] Here it is!  
  
Shayna: [opening the box] Here Tasho. This is for you. [Handing him a gem]  
  
Tasho: [amazed at seeing what it was] Could this really be! It can't be!  
  
Shayna: [reassuring him] It is. This is the gem of life! You may know it as the Living Essence!  
  
Tasho: I do. [pondering] So this must mean you have taking over The Heavens?  
  
Shayna: Yes, I have. [questioning Tasho] You think I would waste my time on poor worlds when there are even bigger and powerful worlds to take over?  
  
Tasho: No.  
  
Fritz: [interrupting] I am sorry to interrupt, but we must go now.  
  
Shayna: You are right. [remembers something] But wait! Tasho I want you to come with me.  
  
Tasho: You know I can't.  
  
Shayna: [furious but calm] If you don't, then I guess I will have to destroy Glaciatica now along with every single living thing in it!  
  
Tasho: You Can't!!!  
  
Shayna: [evil] Oh, but I can! And I will!  
  
Tasho: I will go peacefully.  
  
Shayna: [changing her mind] Too bad I've changed my mind!  
  
Tasho: Nooooooooooo!  
  
Shayna: [laughing] Say bye bye!!!!  
  
Shayna starts to summon a beam with her hands and pointing it at Glaciatica!  
  
Tasho: [worried that his world would be destroyed] Sister! You can't actually destroy the world I live in!  
  
Shayna: Sorry Bro, [with a sad face] You are coming with me and there will be no hope for Glaciatica! [devilish]  
  
Tasho: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Shayna: [smirking] You actually think that you can beat this pretty face! [pauses for a second] I know every type of move you make and how well you play.  
  
Tasho: I know. Since it was I who taught you all you know.  
  
Shayna: [laughing] Yeah, I learn from the best!  
  
Tasho: So do you accept the challenge.  
  
Shayna: I accept friendly!  
  
Both: Let's duel!!! [Both LP start with 5000]  
  
Shayna: [drawing her first cards] Since I am a girl I will go first!  
  
Tasho: Fine with me.  
  
Fritz: Do you really think --  
  
Shayna: [interrupting Fritz] Quiet! [looking back at her hand] I will go with Jack Frost [200/600] in attack and set three cards face down!  
  
Tasho: Fine. [draws] I will set two cards face down, and summon Ice Mirage! [0/0] How you like that lil' sis!  
  
Shayna: Not bad. Are you done?  
  
Tasho: Not yet! Now I activate it's effect! Now my Ice Mirage multiplies to fill my whole dueling field! That means I have five monsters!  
  
Shayna: Fine, you have just entered my trap! Frozen Mist! It freezes all of your monsters for four turn and that means they can't attack!  
  
Tasho: Good, you do know how to duel!  
  
Shayna: [smirking] Now I activate Reverse Order! Which changes all of your monsters to my side and mines to yours. And when my Jack frost goes to my opponents control, he loses 500 LP!  
  
Tasho: [4500 LP] SO?  
  
Shayna: Now I sacrifice three of your monsters to summon Crystal Breeze! [4600/2000]  
  
Tasho: Oh no!!!  
  
Shayna: [enjoying herself] I am so sorry I have to do this to you, but I can't lose!  
  
Tasho: [proud] You have grown in power!  
  
Shayna: If I win, you shall be at my side! Forever!  
  
Tasho: I will!  
  
Shayna: Crystal Breeze, attack!  
  
Tasho: [0 LP] I have failed!  
  
Tasho falls to his knees and faints. Fritz picks him up and carries him to Z-World, home of all six Zyborgs.  
  
Shayna:[looking at Glaciatica] Now, this world is doomed. [she launches a blast, and destroys the world.] I will take this, for more power. [grabbing the Crystal Essence]  
  
Shayna flies off to Z-World...  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |TO BE CONTINUED | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	9. Let's Go On A Zyborg Hunt! Part 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: This is just Part 2 of chapter seven.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Let's Go On A Zyborg Hunt! Part 2  
  
Both, Skyko and Guliver, are getting to duel. Whoever loses this duel gets cybertized. That is, the losing player gets deleted. Skyko chose Guliver to duel. Both players shuffled their decks, and set their duel disks to chose who was going to go first.  
  
Guliver: [impatient] Come on, let me be the first one...  
  
Skyko: [looking at the set] I guess I will be the first one to go! [it chose Skyko]  
  
Guliver: Bummer!  
  
Skyko: [draws] I know everything there is to know about dueling! You don't stand a chance against me. Now, I will activate Windshield! This card allows me to summon two monsters to the field. I will summon Hayabusa Knight! and Spear Bird!  
  
Guliver: [draws and looks at the cards] Oh man! What do I do now?  
  
Sakura: Summon a monster! [sarcastically] Gee it's not like its hard to do that!  
  
Jean: [to Sakura] Give him a break. This is his first time dueling an official match.  
  
Lanze: [calls out] Guliver!  
  
Guliver: What.  
  
Lanze: Concentrate! You have Tasho's experience on how to duel! Just concentrate!  
  
Guliver: [concentrating] All right!  
  
Skyko: [mad] Hey! No help.  
  
Guliver: [picks up two cards] I summon Ice Solider! [1500/1300] and set this other card face down.  
  
Skyko: Ha! [draws] Fool! You could have attacked me if you wanted, but you made a big mistake! [sets two cards on the field] Now I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your face down card.  
  
Guliver: Oh No!  
  
Skyko: [mocking his words] Oh, Yes! I've left you defenseless, without any trap or magic to protect you!  
  
Guliver: Don't count on it! I still have my monster on the field!  
  
Skyko: [looking at a card in his hand and then placing it on the duel disk] That is no threat to me with this card. I summon Aero Pharat! [2000/0] His attack points are higher than your pathetic monster!  
  
Guliver: [to himself] He will see who is pathetic!  
  
Skyko: Attack Aero Pharat! [Guliver loses 500 LP] Now, Hayabusa & Spear! Attack twice each! [4000 LP were lost to Guliver]  
  
Sakura: [talking with Jean] I'm worried. Guliver could lose this one. He only has 500 LP left to go, and he has no monster on the field.  
  
Lanze: [interrupting] But he still has Tasho's experience.  
  
Jean: Lanze is right! Guliver won't lose, he can't lose.  
  
Sakura: I hope so. Or it could be the end for him...  
  
Skyko: The winds predict that you will be no more in one more turn. Or is it my calculations? Screw that lets just get this over with!  
  
Guliver: [smiling and confident] Thanks for helping me. By destroying Ice Solider, I get to special summon from my deck Ice Knight [1000/1600], Ice Guard [1700/1900] and Ice Tower[0/2000]!  
  
Skyko: So you managed to get three monsters on your field! So what.  
  
Guliver: You know, for a dude who is suppose to know everything about dueling, you sure don't know the effect of my three monsters.  
  
Skyko: What!?  
  
Guliver: First, Ice Guard is able to direct a plasma beam directly to you LP equal to half of what I lost last turn! Prepare, Ice Guard launch your plasma beam!  
  
Skyko: [Loses 2250 LP] No!  
  
Guliver: Your LP are now 2750! Second, My Ice Tower prohibits the power of traps while on the field! And Lastly, My Ice Knight Allows me to summon Frost King by sacrificing any monster on the field and the magic card Frozen Shield!  
  
Skyko: One detail, you don't have Frozen shield!  
  
Guliver: Not yet, [smiling] I activate now Frozen breeze which makes your Windshield a Frozen Shield!  
  
Skyko: No!!! My shield!!!  
  
Guliver: And now to sacrifice your shield and you Spear Bird! Come forth Frozen King! [Frozen King appears on the field with 2400/1900]  
  
Skyko: This can't be happening to me!  
  
Guliver: Now King attack directly!  
  
Skyko: Ahh! [350 LP]  
  
Guliver: Now to end this duel [confident] I will set two cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Skyko: [draws] I see... [questioning Guliver] Do you know what card I just drew?  
  
Guliver: [not sured] No. [laughing] What card did you draw?  
  
Skyko: I just drew the card that will turn all of this duel around!  
  
Lanze: Can it be?  
  
Jean: What!!! Do you know what card he just drew?  
  
Lanze: I have a hunch. [pauses] I just hope that the card I think he drew is not the same I am thinking.  
  
Skyko: Oh Guliver, this duel is over!  
  
Guliver: All right! Activate your stupid card!  
  
Sakura: [stupidly] Wow, I've never seen Guliver say such words! I am not surprised.  
  
Jean: Shut Up! Can't you see this could be the end or him!  
  
Sakura: Sorry.  
  
Skyko: Now I activate Life Generation Machine!  
  
Lanze: No!!!  
  
Jean: I guess your thought was right?  
  
Lanze: This is a very powerful card.  
  
Jean: Why?  
  
Lanze: Look closely...  
  
Skyko: [looking at Lanze] Lanze, you're right! this card is powerful. [back to Guliver] This card exchanges our life points and increases the user's life points by 800. It also switches the monsters on the field! So I get your monsters and you get mines, and I only have Hayabusa Knight whose weak!  
  
Guliver No!  
  
Skyko: [1300 LP] Oh yes! Your end is near!  
  
Guliver: [350 LP] No matter! Attack if you dare!  
  
Skyko: I will! Frozen King, Attack his Hayabusa!  
  
Guliver: Not so fast! I activate Mirror Wall & Lighting Blade!  
  
Skyko: No! That cuts my monster's attack by half!  
  
Guliver: Which makes it 1200, but if you're thinking that that's not all. I also activated Lighting Blade, which powers up my monster by 700 and reduces any aqua monster by 200! Now Hayabusa is 1700 and your monster is 1000!  
  
Skyko: No! [Loses life points]  
  
Guliver: Now you are 300 LP short! And it is my turn so I will draw. [thinking for a minute] And now to end this for once and for all! I summon Gravekeeper's curse! His special effect allows him to launch directly 500 LP directly! You lose!  
  
Skyko: [LP reach 0] This can't be!!! I wasn't suppose to lose, You cheated! You Cheated!!! Mock my words: I Will Have My Revenge!!! Don't forget it.........[Skyko's data was cybertrized into cyber space]  
  
Guliver: [falls tired to the ground] ...  
  
Lanze: He did it!  
  
Sakura: I knew he do it! Never doubt it at any time!  
  
Jean: So why were you running scared when the odds where against Guliver? ugh?  
  
Sakura: I was just.... It doesn't matter! He Won!  
  
[They all ran where Guliver was and picked him up]  
  
Guliver: [tired] I did it... [faints]  
  
Lanze: We better take him to Sky Force's Medi-Cent!  
  
Sakura: You're right, he doesn't look very well.  
  
Jean: Let's go!!!  
  
[They all head to Sky Force's clinic. Sakura was running, while Lanze and Jean were carrying Guliver.]  
  
Sakura: Hurry up you slowpokes!  
  
Jean: [to Lanze] Easy for her to say. She is not doing all the work!  
  
Lanze: I still don't understand your female types? They are so... complicated.  
  
Jean: Don't worry. I don't understand them either.  
  
[both laugh]  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Sakura: What a tought duel! Wouldn't you say so Jean?  
  
Jean: Yeah. I thought I was going top duel? : (  
  
Sakura: Sheer up! You still an amateur!  
  
Jean: Whats that suppose to mean? !@#$%^&  
  
Lanze: All right you too! Cut it off! Oh man will they ever get along fine?  
  
Both Jean & Sakura: NO!!!!!!  
  
Lanze: Will have to find out soon, I hope. So stick around for Chapter Ten of "Cyber Duels" A Mission Statement: Memories of The Past 


	10. A Mission Statement: Memories of The Pas...

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: Will our heroes make it in time to the clinic to save Guliver? What mystery lies in Sky Force? What power does the Wind Essence contains? Find out in this chapter. R & R please.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10: "A Mission Statement: Memories of The Past"  
  
Last Time in Cyber Duels, our young heroes encountered Skyko the Wind Zyborg who wanted to duel. Everybody thought that the Zyborgs were after Jean. But it didn't seem that way. It seemed like these Zyborgs were after everyone.  
  
This time it was Guliver's turn to duel officially. Guliver started winning, but soon after Skyko turned the duel to his winning side. Guliver had all planned and ended up winning the duel, making Skyko lose at the end.  
  
At the end of the duel Guliver fainted and felt sick, so our gang were hurrying on their way fast to take them to Sky Force's Medi-Center. While in their way Jean and Sakura were arguing as always.  
  
Sakura: Look, up ahead!  
  
Jean: What is it?  
  
Sakura: Sky Force!  
  
Jean: Wow... [pauses] It's so... [pauses again] ...big!  
  
Lanze: I am sorry to interrupt your little moment but we have to take Guliver to the clinic immediately.  
  
Jean: Oh, sorry. [changes his expression] You're right. Let's get going.  
  
Sakura: [screaming from down below the city] Hey you slowpokes! Get down here fast!  
  
Lanze: [amazed] How does this girl do it?  
  
Jean: [amazed too, but not surprised that much] I guess... years of experience?  
  
Lanze: Never mind. Lets get down!  
  
Guliver: [unconscious] ...  
  
Jean and Lanze head down to the city Sky Force to meet up with Sakura who has already gotten there. There they all visit the clinic to find out what is wrong with Guliver. They all take turns on checking how Guliver is doing. First Lanze, then Sakura, and finally Jean. It was Jean's turn to guard. While guarding, Jean fall asleep and began to dream. Suddenly in his dream, he started to remember thing from the past. Like how he was the one who saved this world before.  
  
Jean woke up, suddenly to find out that he wasn't in Cyber World anymore, but that he was back home. Not back home where he just moved to, but what felt like a home to him. He was in a temple. Where mighty Mages ruled over and where High Priest tried to defeat the king and conquer this world with darkness.  
  
Jean wondered curiously on where he was. He didn't really know how he got there, but he knew that he had been there once before. Jean started seen visions in his dream. He started to remember many things about the War of Roses. What he didn't understand much was that if he was the so called Chosen One, then why didn't he remembered before. And why this memories now.  
  
Jean is about to find the answer to all his questions, but he heard a voice that was calling him. It sounded like the voice of a male. Jean didn't recognized this voice. But he saw a clear image of the one who was talking. it said: "Are you really the Chosen One? Or do you doubt yourself?" Then, Jean saw the image disappearing and Jean suddenly woke up.  
  
Jean: [sweating] What was that!?  
  
Sakura: [telling him of what had happened] While you were watching Guliver you got a really high fever and you started to burn up.  
  
Lanze: [interrupting] You're lucky that we saw you in time and call the doctor.  
  
Jean: [trying to tell them of what he just dreamed] I had a dream where I was in a ....  
  
Sakura: [interrupts] Forget it!!! [laughs] Lets just be glad that you and Guliver are both fine.  
  
Jean: Guliver! Thats right! How is he?  
  
Lanze: He is fine. He's feeling better right now. He was only tired from all the battle.  
  
Guliver enters the room happy and starts to talk.  
  
Guliver: Hey Jean! [goofing around] Guess you are the sick one now!  
  
Jean: Guess so...  
  
Guliver: How ya feeling?  
  
Jean: I guess ok. I still say that I had a ...  
  
Sakura: [interrupts again] Nice rest. Thats all! [changing the subject] Well I guess we'll have to leave Jean to rest some more. We will be moving to the next world tomorrow.  
  
Jean: Sure.  
  
All: Have a nice rest.  
  
Sakura, Jean, and Guliver leave.  
  
Jean: [thinking to himself] That was odd??? [feels something in his right hand] What is this? [opens his hands] The Wind Essence!!! [wonders how it got to his hand] How did I get it? I guess this is what that dream meant. I think?  
  
Jean puts the gem in his back pack and sits back. He starts to relax and feels tired. A few minutes after he falls asleep again.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Sakura: Wow, what did that dream meant? I wonder how he got the gem?  
  
Lanze: Keep dreaming! You just wished that it was you who got the gem and not Jean.  
  
Sakura: What!? Can't a girl dream of making her own necklace out of all gem essences?  
  
Lanze: You're hopeless!  
  
Guliver: I guess we will find out how he got the gem next time in Cyber Duels!  
  
Sakura: So stay tuned for the next chapter, No More Secrets!  
  
Guliver: I think this chapter is about you Lanze?  
  
Sakura: I wonder if I can make the necklace out of duel cards???  
  
Lanze: Oh brother :( 


	11. No More Secrets!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and made up characters but not the show. I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: Chapters 11 - 20 will be posted all around the end of December and all of January.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 11: No More Secrets!  
  
Another day, another story. On the quest on uniting the worlds, Jean and company make a brief stop in Sky Force's card shop. Hoping to find any new cards .  
  
That same day, and at the same place, the gang found themselves face to face with Shayna. What they didn't know was that she was the Zyborg's leader and the most feared Zyborg alive. Either Jean or the others had any idea of how dangerous Shayna was, neither did they know that she was Tasho's sister.  
  
Sakura ran into the glass window that contained all the cards. She found the card that she has been searching for a long time.It was "Light & Darkness's Double" a female spellcaster whose magic makes up for her lack of power. She is most wanted becuase of her special effect, Chaos, which makes makes all duelist dicard all the cards in thei hands and all the cards they draw in the next five turns. Sakura knew that this card was wanted by many duelists so she had to get it at any cost. She ask the shop owner the price of the card, only to find out who the card shop owner was...  
  
Sakura: You! What are you doing here?  
  
Register: What am I doing this?  
  
Sakura: No ! I said, What are you doing here?  
  
Register: Oh! I work here.  
  
Sakura: [amazed to find out that he was the owner] I thought you worked back in Zitoket.  
  
Register: Oh but I do. I only work there during tournament seasons.  
  
Sakura: SO anyway... How much is that card?  
  
register: [pointing to a brand new card with cover sleeves] You mean, Light & Darkness' Double.  
  
Sakura: Yes. How much is it?  
  
Register: It's 10,000 cyber coins.  
  
Sakura: [with rage] Ten Thousand Cyber Coins!!!  
  
Everyone listened and watched Sakura yelling and screaming all around. Jean, Guliver, and Lanze ran up to her to find out what was going on. So did Shayna and her possy.  
  
Jean: What's wrong Saku?  
  
Sakura: What's wrong!!! I'll tell you what's wrong. I want to get that card, but I only have eight hundred fifty cyber coins.  
  
Jean: Bummer.  
  
Lanze: Yeah. Sorry you can't get that card.  
  
Sakura: [confused] Who said I can't?  
  
Jean: What do you mean?  
  
Lanze: Yeah, like he said. What do you mean?  
  
Sakura: I mean that I can always borrow money from you guys.  
  
Jean: Oh no. No way! Hell No! I'm not giving you any of my money.  
  
Sakura: Come on Jean! You got to.  
  
Jean: I said no, and that's my final option!  
  
Sakura: How 'bout you Lanze?  
  
Lanze: Same. No comment.  
  
Sakura: [turning back] Guliver?  
  
Guliver: I guess I could give you some...  
  
Sakura: Oh, thank you! You're a life savor!  
  
Jean: [talking to Lanze] Way to go. How come Guliver always does what Saku says?  
  
Lanze: Don't know.  
  
Guliver: [talking back to her] ... but I don't have any cyber coins with me.  
  
Sakura: [all mad] What a help! You're all useless!  
  
While Sakura was trying to get money somehow, Shayna approached the register with two other people. They seemed to be protecting her or something.  
  
Shayna: [with a beautiful and soft voice] Excuse me sir.I would like to buy that card.  
  
Register: Sure. But do you have the money?  
  
Shayna: Yes, if I'm not mistaking it's ten thousand cyber coins. Right?  
  
Register: Yes lady.  
  
Sakura: [reacts wild as she sees Shayna getting the card] Wait!!! You can't give her the card.  
  
Shayna: I'm sorry???  
  
Sakura: You heard me. You can't get that card!  
  
Shayna: Why not? It doesn't have your name on it. Unless you can afford to buy it.  
  
Sakura: I... don't...  
  
Shayna: Well then... [giving the money to the register] I guess it's mine now.  
  
Register: Here you go. It's a brand new card. Thank you for doing business with ya.  
  
Sakura: No!!! My Card!!!  
  
Shayna: You mean my card. [starts to laugh] I pity you.  
  
Sakura: You what...!!!! I'm gonna.... [starts to get crazy]  
  
Shayna: It's useless to fight with bare hands when we can duel for it.  
  
Sakura: Duel? You mean you're willing to give it to me if I duel you?  
  
Shayna: I mean that if you win you get your card, but if I win I get whatever I want.  
  
Sakura: You want one of my cards?  
  
Shayna: No, I want something that is not dueling cards.  
  
Sakura: Okay. What do I have to lose anyway.  
  
Shayna: [starts to talk with a deep evil voice] A lot....  
  
Sakura: You know, I was raced in Zitoket. And no Zitokean has ever lost a duel, not even me!  
  
Shayna: There's a first time for everything don't you think?  
  
Both: Let's duel!!!  
  
Shayna: Let me introduce myself you. I am Z. Shayna! leader of the Zyborgs. And this two behind me are Tutsdo and Fritz, my two loyal henchmen.  
  
Jean: Oh no!  
  
Lanze: How's Sakura gonna win?  
  
Jean: That's not the problem. The problem is what Shayna wants! She hasn't said anything she wants, so it must be something like...  
  
Guliver: ... an essence.  
  
Lanze: Jean, she is after the wind and nature essence!  
  
Guliver: Sakura! You can't lose!  
  
Sakura: Uh? Don't worry, I won't!  
  
Shayna: So confident, yet you still have no clue on how much power I hold.  
  
Sakura: I don't care! Talk's cheap, ya know!  
  
Shayna: Well let's start the duel and find out!  
  
Sakura: I'm with you!  
  
Shayna: To make this duel more interesting, why don't we also bet our essences?  
  
Sakura: You gotta be kidding me! I'm not that stupid.  
  
Shayna: But I have five essences... while you have one. You have more to win than to lose.  
  
Sakura: [thinking] Umn...  
  
Jean: Saku! Don't do it! Don't play by her rules, if you lose the essence, then she'll have one more in her power.  
  
Sakura: Shut up Jean! I kow what I'm doing!  
  
Shayna: Well???  
  
Sakura: I will. While we are at it, I will use my essence's power during the duel!  
  
Shayna: Fine. I will too. Even though I won't need it.  
  
Both of their life pints startup to 5000. They were deciding who would start off by rotating the duel disk auto choser. The auto choser chose Shayna.  
  
Shyna: Okay then. [draws six cards] Let's see... I can do this, or this, myabe that. Or how about this???  
  
Sakura: Do something already!  
  
Shayna: Don't get mad. I'm only preparing the right cards your your defeat. [pasuses as she sees some cards] Oh!!! This shall do the trick. I will start the duel by summoning Machina Pricess. And activate the Machinerary Suppressor. I end now.  
  
Sakura: [draws six cards] So now I'll summon Harpie's Lady! in attack, and set three face down cards on the field.  
  
Shayna: [draws one card] I see you have started off well, and I congratulate you for that, but I will win no matter what! So now I activate Machinerary Blaster!  
  
Sakura: Why activate this card now?  
  
Shayna: You fool! You mean to tell me you don't know this trap card's effect?  
  
Sakura: Umn... No???  
  
Shayna: Well, since you will die by it, I might as well tell you what it does. When I monster that I sacrifice goes to the graveyard. This trap card inflicts 800 Lp directly at you. It also has the power to increase any machine monster on the field by equal to half of it's attack points. This is really one of the rarests card I have. But not the powerfulests!  
  
Sakura: Okay...??? I think I get it. You activated this card in order for you to sacrifice your monster and summon a new one. Right?  
  
Shayna: Right. And not only that. But it is also one of my favorite ones. Now to summon Raider of Doom! [2400/2400] by sarificing my Machina Princess.  
  
Sakura: That monster has the same attack and defense power!  
  
Shayna: Yes. And it is also a machine type, so it gets an extra 1200 attack and defense points. Making my Raider of Doom 3600/3600. And By sacrificing my old monster, you lose 800 LP.  
  
Sakura: Not so fast! I activate Goblin's Fan, which reflects back to you that blast!  
  
Shayna: [4200 LP] Good. I though you didn't have such rare cards. But you prove me wrong.  
  
Jean: Way to go Saku! You're doing Great!  
  
Lanze: Damn she's good.  
  
Jean: Of course she is! That's because she's my g... [interrupted by Guliver]  
  
Guliver: She's your what?  
  
Jean: I mean thta's because she's my friend!  
  
Lanze: Sure...  
  
Shayna: Shut up you fools! Can't you see we are dueling!  
  
Fritz: Do you want me to handle them?  
  
Shayna: That would be nice...but what fun would it be then.  
  
Tutsdo: Right.  
  
Shayna: Well, well. I didn't want to end this duel so quickly, but there are times that things must end fast. And since I like short duels, I will end this duel now!  
  
Sakura: What are you talking about?  
  
Shayna: I'm saying that I will destroy you!!! I now activate one of the essence power. Th power of double cast! To summon Anima Beast unto the field! [1600/2000]  
  
Sakura: But how?  
  
Shayna: [evilish and in laughter] Since both monsters are unity monsters, I will now unite them to form one of the meanest and powerfulests monsters in my deck! Meet... Anima Raider!!! [3400/2100]  
  
Sakura: No!!! My monster can stand againts that power!  
  
Shayna: Since Anima Raider is also a machine type creature, he too gets powered up! Now he's 5100/3150!  
  
Sakura: No! Now he is even more powerful!  
  
Shayna: You are doom!!!  
  
Sakura: He's huge...  
  
Shayna: Yes, he is. Don't you think that I have always known the outcome of this duel?  
  
Sakura: No! There's no way!  
  
Shayna: But there is... And it foretold me that you would lose to my creature!  
  
Sakura: Even if you attack, I can still make a come back next turn!  
  
Shayna: But there won't be a next turn. Since I can activate Anima Raider's Ability. By sacrificing 1000 Lp, Anima Raider can Double his strengh when engaged in battle. Making him 10200 attack points!  
  
Sakura: No Way! Not again!  
  
Jean: Saku!!!!  
  
Guliver: It can't be...  
  
Lanze: She had this duel won since the beginning. And now she has the essence.  
  
Shayna: Anima Raider attack with Double Anger Blast!  
  
Sakura: It can't be... [Sakura starts to shiver as Anime Raider starts to launch it's attack to her]  
  
Shayna: I won.  
  
Jean: [running up to Sakura] Saku! Are you okay?  
  
Guliver: Let me see her. [examines Sakura] She's just fine.  
  
Shayna: And to claim my prizes, The Essence of Nature, and my other prize...  
  
Jean: What!!! You wan't more!  
  
Shayna: Isn't that what I agrre with her in the first place?  
  
Lanze: But we thought!  
  
Shayna: Dear Shadow. You shouldn't be thinking. It makes you more dummer. I am here for you. I've come to send you to the to Oblivion!!!  
  
Lanze: No, you won't!!!  
  
Guliver: Lanze's a Shadow???  
  
Jean: Long story. Tell ya later! [rans and tries to hit Shayna]  
  
Shayna: Foolish boy. You can't hurt me. Leave!!! You annoy me!!! [Launches him to the wall] Now Shadow, or should I say, Shadow King. You are wanted very much. Oblivion knows all of your whereabouts. So let me bring you to him.  
  
Lanze: Never!!!  
  
Shayna: But you have no choice my dear. No go!!! [opens up a warp hole and sends Lanze in it]  
  
Lanze: Noooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Guliver: WHat did you do to him!!!  
  
Jean: Urgh... Lanze!!!! [to Shayna] He was our friend!  
  
Shayna: You call a shadow your freind! Pathetic!  
  
Jean: You...  
  
Shayna: Fritz! Tutsdo! Let's leave!  
  
Fritz & Tutsdo: Yes sir.  
  
Shayna and her henchmen disappeared into thin air. While Jean and Guliver were aiding Sakura. Once Sakura woke up she started to ask questions about where Lanze was. But both of them told her that he had to go back home. That he was needed there and that they didn't know when he was coming back, if he was.  
  
Sakura: Well! What are you waiting for! Firo Tundra is just a few minutes away! Let's get going!  
  
Guliver: Morning already?  
  
Jean: Yep! Let's go.  
  
Sakura: Race you both there! [starts running]  
  
Jean: No fair. You already started! [begins to run]  
  
Guliver: Hey you guys!!! Wait for me!!! [rans after them]  
  
ToBeContinued...   
  
Shayna: Did you like what I did to them?  
  
Eon: Yes, but you could have been more careful about revealing your identity.  
  
Shayna: Well. If you don't want me to do the same to you, then you better get rid of those annoying kids once and for all!  
  
Eon: Right!  
  
Shayna: You out there reading this! Don't you there missing the next chapter in Cyber Duels! or else!!!  
  
Eon: These bastards will find that life isn't as sweet as it may seem.  
  
Shayna: So don't miss "Not Really The Chosen One"  
  
Eon: I will head now.... 


	12. Not Really The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I own nothing ut the plot!!! I wish I did own the show, but I guess I can still dream.  
  
A/N: Okay! Enjoy this new chapters. Nothing else to say. ; )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 12: Not Really The Chosen One  
  
Today, unlike any other, the gang has finally reached Firo Tundra. It was a very sad day for our friends since they don't have Lanze with them to help them out. As always, they are on the journey to save the essnces and to unite the worlds, and the Essence of Fire is the reason they are there.  
  
Firo Tundra's fire essence is known to have secret abilities and are said to be powerful. Some say that it could raise the dead into the living, others say that it has the power to heal. While others believe that this essence has never been real.  
  
As Jean and friends were approching the town hall, they encountered an old friend, maybe a foe. It was Phoenix! Lord of Fire. Last time Jean saw him, well... he wasn't really much of a help, and who knew. He could be evil.  
  
Phoenix: [approaching to Jean] Ah! You must be the Jean?  
  
Jean: Yeah. [wonders] How do you know me?  
  
Sakura: Yeah! How do you know him!  
  
Phoenix: Simple. Everybody knows the one who saved us all from the War of Roses.  
  
Sakura: [surprised] Yes, but by that time you, Zyborgs, did not exist!  
  
Phoenix: You are partially right, but wrong.  
  
Sakura: Huh?  
  
Jean: What?  
  
Guliver: I'm confused???  
  
Phoenix: Well you see... We, Zyborgs, have been alive for centuries ago. But I'll tell you more inside Firogo's Dome. [to them] Come! Follow me!  
  
Jean: Okay. [follows Phoenix] Well??? [to the others] Are you coming or not?  
  
Sakura: yeah! Wait up!!!  
  
Guliver: I'm coming.  
  
Phoenix and the others entered Firogo's Dome, and ancient castle where the Essence of Fire used to first exist.  
  
Phoenix: Much better. I will now tell you all that you are seeking for.  
  
Jean: I'm actually not...[interrupted by Sakura]  
  
Sakura: Go ahead! Tell us all!!!  
  
Guliver: [grabs a chair and sits] We're listening.  
  
Phoenix: Well... As I was saying, the Zyborgs have been around for a long time. But before we became Zyborgs, we were first humans. We were all brought from the real world. Which by that time it used to be called "Erusia". It then later became known as planet Earth, and separated itself from the rest of the worlds.  
  
Jean: Wow! You're telling me that my world is actually, or used to be part of the Cyber galaxy.  
  
Phoenix: Yes. And it's a world Oblivion will never get.  
  
Sakura: Who's Oblivion anyways?  
  
Guliver: I've think I heard Tasho talk about that name once. But I don't seem to remember???  
  
Phoenix: Oblivion is the cause for the Zyborgs to have become what they have, including me. Not all Zyborgs are bad. I'm one of them. The Zyborgs you've encountered are been controlled by Oblivion. He's trying to form his own world of terror by stealing all the essences and then absorb their power.  
  
Jean: I get it! We must stop him at all means!  
  
Sakura: Right! We, Good guys! Oblivion, Bad Guy! I get it!  
  
Guliver: [ignores them]  
  
Phoenix: You have a long task ahead, and it won't be easy. Make sure you make your decks strong enough and be ready to duel at any given times.  
  
All: Right!  
  
Jean: One more thing. Why did Earth, or Erusia, separate?  
  
Phoenix: The people there decided to not be part of any wrong doings. And after the War of Roses, they decided to split up. They couldn't accept their own fate, so they vanish into another galaxy hoping it would all end.  
  
Jean: But... Everything... is still the same, right?  
  
Phoenix: You must know.  
  
Jean: Right.  
  
Phoenix: Something else I have to tell you.  
  
Jean: What?  
  
Sakura: Oh no! More!!!  
  
Guliver: What is it about?  
  
Phoenix: I know they've said that you, Jean, saved the world from the War of Roses.  
  
Jean: Right!  
  
Phoenix: Do you remember any of it? Or have you ever dreamed about it?  
  
Jean: No, why all this?  
  
Sakura: Is there a point to it?  
  
Phoenix: You're not him. As I have tought.  
  
Jean: What!?  
  
Sakura: Of cource he's the chosen one! Why else would he be here in the first plave!  
  
Phoenix: He may look like him, but I knew the Chosen One alot. We were so close, and always knew each other's thoughts.  
  
Sakura: [thinking of what he said] That sounds sick!  
  
Jean: So... I'm not really the Chosen One?  
  
Phoenix: Right.  
  
Guliver: SoO why all this? Why are we traveling for?  
  
Phoenix: As Tasho told you. There is more to it that meets the eye. Look closely.  
  
Sakura: [started to stare at Phoenix] What!!! You...you...you look like him! [pointing at Jean]  
  
Guliver: You're the Chosen One!  
  
Phoenix: What's left of me. When the War of Roses ended, Oblivion attacked and launched his darkness all over the world of Tiresia, which is now known as "Enigma". I died in this chaos, but my spirit stayed in that world until he came along.  
  
Jean: Who's he???  
  
Phoenix: Kai....he told me that my task was done, and that it was time for a new soul to finish what I started years ago.  
  
Sakura: Elder kai did that!  
  
Phoenix: Yes, then he took me to Tasho. And him along with the other keppers of the Essences gave me a new body. The body of a phoenix, a bird who never dies; he just keeps reborning.  
  
All: Wow....  
  
Phoenix: Of course I liked it, but I still wanted a human body, and it came... That day that Oblivion spurred his toxic that would make humans into Zyborgs, and I breathed it and took a human shape form. That's why I'm known as Phoenix and have this body.  
  
Guliver: Keepers of Essences???  
  
Jean: Huh?  
  
Phoenix: Each Essence had his keeper. To ensur that Oblivion could get this essences easy, he too made the Keepers into Zyborgs.  
  
Guliver: So Tasho is one of them!  
  
Phoenix So is the leader and sister of him.  
  
Sakura: Shayna! No wondered she looked so familiar. She's Tasho's sister!  
  
Jean: Wow!!! All this in one day.  
  
Phoenix: There are other are other keepers, but some of them have been complted taken over by Oblivion, or are hiding.  
  
Jean: So why am I here?  
  
Phoenix: To finish the task that I started once and for all! To unite all the worlds including Erusia. And as Keeper of The Essence of Fire, I will grant you a wish to help you.  
  
Jean: A wish?  
  
Phoenix: Yes, a wish. A wish that will help you on your quest. It can be anything. You can tell me now, or before you leave Firo Tundra.  
  
Jean: You a Keeper? This is all confusing me. I better fo and rest somewhere.  
  
Phoenix: There's a place you can stay. It's called Amy's Warm Place. Amy runs it, she's very nice. You should give her a visit.  
  
Jean: I will. And about that wish. I'll think one up... [runs to the door and leaves]  
  
Sakura: We should be leaving too. Bye!!!  
  
Guliver: What a story! Wow! Thanks for all your help. I'll make sure to guide them in the right path!  
  
Phoenix: Farewell....  
  
ToBeContinued...   
  
Phoenix: Don't you think I've said enough already!  
  
Eon: Shut up already! And say the next title of the chapter! Isn't that what they're paying you to say?  
  
Phoenix: Well... okay...Don't miss "Eon's Wrath"  
  
Eon: Yeah!!! I'm appearing at last!!!  
  
Phoenix: Oh broher.... 


	13. Eon's Wrath

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters. I wish I did own the show, but it helps to dream.  
  
A/N: In this chapter, I'm introducing a new character. His name is Eon, a skilled boy and much of a fighter itself. Do you think he's on the good side or bad side? Find out below, and learn about his life and troubles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 13: Eon's Wrath  
  
Enigma, a dark wold. It is also the home for most Zyborgs and evil fiends. This is the world where Oblivion first striked, this is the world where Eon lives.  
  
Eon is an ordinary boy, just as Jean is, except that Eon is filled with anger and vengence towards the CHosen One. Since he was a little kid, he has always hated the so-called Chosen One, because he was told by Shayna that he should have been the Chosen One, and he should have obtained the power of the Chosen One and turned it into Evil.  
  
Now that Eon has fully been prepared, he's planning his revenge. His revenge on...Jean!!!  
  
At the Chamber of Ober, Shayna was finishing her usual task. To train Eon and make all of the evil inside of him come out. Once she was done, she gave Eon his deck. A deck that Eon has been preparing as a child specially to defeat Jean. This deck contained most of the rarests and more powerful cards ever.  
  
Shayna: [handing over the deck to Eon] Here's your deck. I added some new cards.  
  
Eon: [happy, but in an evil sort of way] Cool! With this deck I will have my revenge! My revenge on the one who took most of my life away from me! I will have my revenge on the Chosen One!  
  
Shayna: [looking at Eon] Well... what are you waiting for? Go and get rid of that kid!  
  
Eon: [suddenly change his attitude] You know, even if I defeat this kid, I will take his power and then I will take over this world by getting rid of Oblivion! So don't count on me to help you out! [grabbring a duel disk and putting on ark clothes] I will rule this world by myself and no one, and I mean no one will be able to stop me!  
  
Shayna: Yeah, whatever you say.  
  
Eon: Pathetic Zyborg! [puts the dueling deck into his duel disk and leaves]  
  
Shayna: [thinking] ...  
  
Fritz: [approaching Shayna along with Tutsdo] You don't really think he can...  
  
Shayna: That kid has taken everything the wrong way. Even if he says that he will destroy Oblivion, he doesn't know that he too is a part of Oblivion itself.  
  
Fritz: You're right.  
  
Tutsdo: So once he defeats Jean, Oblivion will obtain the power fast???  
  
Shayna: [turns around and starts walking out] Maybe...or maybe he has already.... We'll see.  
  
Fritz and Tutsdo see Shayna leaving the chamber. Once they were about to leave, they get a message from another Zyborg. It was Auto Maniac. He told them to prepare the battle fields for the greatests battle yet to come.  
  
Fritz: Should we tell lady Shayna?  
  
Tutsdo: I guess she already must know. We shouldn't bother her now.  
  
Fritz: Let's go and do as said. [leaves along with Tutsdo]  
  
In another world, Firo Tundra, the gang had stayed the night over at Amy's place and they are now ready to leave. Jean hasn't forgotten his wish, the one wish nthat Phoenix woud grant him.  
  
Sakura: So...?  
  
Jean: So what?  
  
Guliver: [knowing what Sakura meant] About the wish.  
  
Sakura: Yeah! Have you tought of one?  
  
Jean: Well...  
  
Sakura: You haven't!!! [starts to scream out loud]  
  
Guliver: But we have to leave Firo Tundra today. We can't delay our journey.  
  
Jean: ...[pauses and starts pondering] I did think of a wish.  
  
Sakura: So what is it?  
  
Jean: I can't tell either of you.  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
Jean: Because it wouldn't be special to me if I did.  
  
Guliver: I have nothing against that, and I support your decision.  
  
Sakura: Come on!!! Don't leave me in suspense....  
  
Jean: Thanks Guliver. [turns towards Sakura] Saku, you'll know it when the time comes, besides it won't be long. We're almost near the dome.  
  
Sakura: I guess I can wait a bit longer.  
  
Jean: Thanks. [changing the subject as they head to Phoenix] So.. what's our next stop? Where are we going to be heading next?  
  
Guliver: Well...we're not so far from our destination.The next world that's near, is Ek.  
  
Jean: Ek??  
  
Sakura: Ek is the world of the machines. It's is a very modernized world. And it's known to have great weapons of combats as well as heavey duels.  
  
Jean: Then Ek will be! But after we talk to Phoenix.  
  
Sakura: Well let's go!  
  
Guliver: [notices something as they are walking] That's odd.  
  
Jean: What's odd?  
  
Guliver: Look around. don't you think we have been walking in circles? Further more There is no end on this road! [looking all over]  
  
Sakura: He's right. I don't see any people or houses around.  
  
Jean: I hope this doesn't mean trouble.  
  
Sakura: What is this? [looking at the sky]  
  
Suddenly a shadow starts to jump fast all oer them. This was Eon's shadow. But they didn't know this.  
  
Eon: [jumping all around] You Jean?  
  
Jean: I'm Jean! Whoa re you?  
  
Sakura: [creeped out] I don't ike this...  
  
Eon: I want to duel you!  
  
Jean: I won't duel anyone who hides!  
  
Eon: [jumps infront of them] I'm known as Eon!  
  
Sakura: Wow!!! What a... [get's interrupet by Guliver]  
  
Guliver: Oh please stop with your boy liking things. Can't you see he is the enemy.  
  
Sakura: Can't a girl dream?  
  
Jean: So Eon huh? What do you want with me?  
  
Eon: I want to take back what's rightfully mine! I want my power back! The power you hold within you. The power you stole from me!!!  
  
Jean: You're nuts! I don't know anything about any power?  
  
Eon: You don't but I do. And If you ever want to get out of this realm. You'll have to duel me.  
  
Sakura: Realm...???  
  
Eon: I've taken you to another realm. The realm of the lost souls, and all of you will soon be lost souls! So either way you want it, you won't get out alive.  
  
Jean: What!!!  
  
Guliver: So what's the deal with that!  
  
Eon: Duel, and you may leave. Deny the duel, then your souls will remain here forever! But if you lose...  
  
Jean: What if I lose?  
  
Eon: Then I obtain the power of the Chosen One anyways. And you all will be dead!!! So no mtter what you have no choice.  
  
Jean: I uess I'll duel you, but only to save my friends and me out of here.  
  
Eon: It matters not to me. I only want to defeat you and get what's rightfully mines.  
  
Jean: [get's his duel disk ready] Then it's time to duel!  
  
Eon: [laughing] So be it...  
  
ToBeContinued...   
  
Sakura: Oh my...!!! I hope Jean wins for the sake of us.  
  
Guliver: Yeah, for the first time, I agree with you.  
  
Sakura: I'm so scared that I can't say the next chapter of Cyber Duels. Guliver could you tell them for me please?  
  
Guliver: Okay. [turning the other way] Okay then... Stay tuned for the next chapter "Eon's Skills". What a show off!  
  
Sakura: Yeah, but his so cute!!!  
  
Guliver: Sakura! What have we talk about this?  
  
Sakura: Come on! It's the truth!!!  
  
Guliver: Just great. 


End file.
